Freedom Phalanx
Overview The Freedom Phalanx is a signature hero group led by Statesman. History The Freedom Phalanx was founded on July 4, 1932. The founding members included (in order of their appearances in Paragon City) Statesman, the Dark Watcher, Elementar, the team known as Vambrace and Maiden Justice. The name was suggested by St. John Smith (the tech and wheel-chair bound meber of the two man team Vambrace) and was quickly ratified by the others. The group faced it first official combat on the date of Monday, July 11, 1932. This date is otherwise known as "Brass Monday". In the 1930s, the Statesman became one of the first established heroes in Paragon City. Inspired by his example, other heroes soon emerged as well, including the Dark Watcher, the Dream Doctor, and Maiden Justice. Although each individual hero made some headway against Paragon City's criminal element, they also faced increasingly more dangerous and organized villains. The Statesman soon recognized the need to rally the other heroes into a coordinated fighting force. In the spring of 1931, the Statesman gathered Paragon City's other heroes in his downtown apartment. "There he issued his fellow heroes a challenge: to make a difference, not only on the streets and in the city, but also around the world. Thus was formed the first worldwide hero organization; dedicated to fighting evil, injustice and tyranny wherever they might hide. The Statesman, inspired by the shoulder-to-shoulder discipline showed by ancient Greek soldiers in the face of Persian tyranny, called his new team of heroes the Freedom Phalanx. Throughout the 1930's the Phalanx fought the good fight and cleaned up Paragon City. The city council and mayoral elections of 1936 swept a platform of pro-hero candidates that resulted in the passage of the Citizen Crime Fighting Act of 1937. This law made it legal for vigilantes to bring criminals to justice as long as they followed the same restrictions police officers use. Thus in the space of just five years the Freedom Phalanx went from an ad hoc band of would-be heroes to a legally recognized, nationally praised crime fighting organization. Despite any public or political pressure, the Freedom Phalanx continues to battle any threat to humankind and remains "the world’s premiere independent hero organization. They still make it a firm policy to have no official ties to any government or law enforcement institution. They are one of the most open organizations in existence, allowing any would-be hero to volunteer for service with the esteemed group. Unlike other groups, the Freedom Phalanx is entirely open about everything, from its membership to its funding and current activities. This openness carries through on down to the lowest levels, where even beginning heroes must reveal their true identities and pasts to the organization and the world. The Statesman takes great pride in these 'sunshine' policies, saying they go a long way towards inspiring confidence in the Freedom Phalanx’s personnel and motives. Members Current Members * Statesman (co-founder, leader) * Back Alley Brawler * Manticore * Sister Psyche * Positron * Synapse * Numina * Citadel Former Members * Maiden Justice (co-founder) * The Dark Watcher (co-founder) * Elementar (co-founder) * Team Vambrace (co-founders) * Comet Queen * Wavelength * Luminary I (Retired) * Aerofoil * Johnny Moniker * Arquebus Enemy types Heroes Citadel Main Article: Citadel Citadel was the first android hero. In the initial Rikti onslaught, he took heavy damage and was almost destroyed. With Positron’s help, scientists at D.A.T.A. created a second version of Citadel using the old model’s original memory core and the remnants of a power suit, once worn by the hero Horatio. Citadel does not fully understand human ways, but he is a valiant defender of Paragon City. He has recently undergone a major upgrade to his systems. Powers Manticore Main Article: Manticore Justin Sinclair was raised in a huge mansion in the outskirts of Paragon City by his English nanny, Virginia Bowman. The sole beneficiary of a huge trust fund, Manticore received training in all manner of mental and physical pursuits, but excelled in archery. when he turned 18, Miss Bowman revealed to him his true heritage. Manticore's father had once been a costumed vigilante in England, until he and his wife died at the hands of a German villain called Protean. Deeply affected by the story, Manticore took up his father's mantle and vowed to bring the 5th Column down. Powers Numina Main Article: Numina Numina was born Tammy Arcanus, daughter of Tommy Arcanus of the Midnight Squad. Tommy delved so deeply into the metaphysical that his very being was affected, and Tammy was born with magical powers. In the 1960s, Tammy and the Midnight Squad were sent into a series of caverns surrounding the Earth’s molten core, where a Soviet villain known as the Red Threat intended to destroy the world. To save the Earth, Tammy possessed the body of the Red Threat. Her body was destroyed, but her consciousness survived, trapped within the Red Threat. During the Rikti Invasion, the Red Threat was destroyed, and Tammy’s astral form was at last free. She renamed herself Numina, and threw herself into the war against the Rikti. In the war’s aftermath, Numina uses her abilities to nurture the next generation of heroes. Powers Positron Main Article: Positron Dr. Raymond Keyes developed a high-tech battle suit that allowed him to channel bolts of anti-matter into fierce attacks. He used his powers to help defeat the Rikti, but at a terrible cost: Injuries he sustained at that time caused him to lose full control of his powers. Now, to protect others from himself, he remains imprisoned within his battle suit. He is constantly searching for a cure for his condition, but that does not stop him from contributing to the defense of Paragon City and contributing many other technological breakthroughs for the good of all. Powers Sister Psyche Main Article: Sister Psyche Even in her childhood, it was obvious that Sister Psyche was blessed. The tremendous scope of her mental powers was far beyond that of any hero, past or present. When the Rikti war descended, Sister Psyche knew she had to make her gift count. She did, but at a price. She exhausted her powers so thoroughly that she felt into a coma. A young heroine named Aurora Borealis offered to play host to Sister Psyche´s projected mental self. Of course, this situation could not last forever. Now back in her own body, Sister Psyche has dedicated herself to shape the tremendous gifts of the young Aurora. It´s a responsability she takes seriously, as well as a consolation for the loss of her former protege, Malaise. When the psychic link between the two women was first disrupted, Sister Psyche lost her mental control over Malaise´s dual personalities. The evil Malaise reasserted himself, and quickly made his departure. His present whereabouts are as yet unknown. Powers Statesman Main Article: Statesman Marcus Cole, who would eventually become Statesman, was a rogue and mercenary throughout the early part of the 20th century. During WWI, he became ill after being exposed to mustard gas. While traveling with his childhood friend Stefan Richter, Marcus discovered the Well of the Furies. Both men drank from the well and were granted incredible powers. Marcus went on to become Statesman and Stefan, Lord Recluse. Powers Synapse Main Article: Synapse Steven Berry was just an average man, until Crey Industries got hold of him. The Crey scientists were testing a number of radical procedures for inducing super powers. Steven was blasted with high doses of electricity for days. It amplified the electrical energy in his body, giving him the ability to harness it into super speed and electrical blasts. Synapse escaped Crey's clutches by shorting out the lab where he was kept prisoner. To this day, Crey executives deny any knowledge of the project in which Synapse was an unwilling participant. Powers Associated Badges * Freedom Phalanx Reserve Member Badge * Phalanxer Badge Notes * The Back Alley Brawler joined the Freedom Phalanx after most of the Regulators were killed in the Rikti War. His sidekick, Blue Steel now works full time for the Paragon Police Department. Category:Game BackgroundCategory:Enemies